There are four primary objectives of the SAHS/SALSA Research Resource Core. The first is to conduct all recruitment and retention activities to re-enroll a random sample stratified by age, gender and ethnic status of 1,640 subjects from the San Antonio Heart Study and San Antonio Longitudinal Study of Aging into the RCOHA - OH:SALSA. The second is to perform quality control regarding meticulous conduction of assessments, hard-copy quality control including editing and coding of survey instruments, coordinating with appropriate staff to obtain missing data, error corrections, programming activities, and monitoring timelines. The hard-copy quality control system will use a code, code check, and then repeat for each instrument, a very time-consuming task. The third objective is to provide quality biostatistics and data management; and the fourth is to conduct research training activities. OH:SALSA is to be a comprehensive epidemiological survey of oral disease and functional status in a relatively large population-based probability sample of Mexican American and non-Hispanic White residents of three socioeconomically distinct neighborhoods: a low-income barrio, a middle- income transitional, and an upper-income suburban. A total of 5,064 individuals are available for this epidemiological survey, 1,331 of whom are age 65 or older. A random sample of 1,640 stratified by age, gender, and ethnic status is available to describe the prevalence of oral disease and normative levels for oral function stratified by age, gender, and ethnicity. Recruitment and retention activities present the greatest challenge and will involve a computerized tracking system for all subjects and updating subject participant master files. Potential subjects are located by a mailing, followed by telephone interview. They are then scheduled for a home-based assessment. Within two weeks of that assessment, they are scheduled for a clinic-based assessment. Subjects then will be scheduled for the oral health status exam and functional assessment in the Clinical Research Facility at the Dental School. Repeated personal contact is used to "stay with" those subjects who are difficult to re-enroll. The success rate for re-enrollment to date is over 70%.